Wedding Night
by Nyaar
Summary: Lucius tiene un secreto que Narcissa descubrirá forzosamente en su noche de bodas. Fic inspirado en J.Isaacs


_No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies  
But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be ..._

30 de Mayo de 1977

La tarde había sido calurosa, y en el ocaso había refrescado en todo Wiltshire, no siendo una excepción los jardines de Malfoy Manor, aunque pocos de los asistentes a la fiesta lo notaran.

Los Malfoy y todos sus vecinos circundantes podrían pagar carísimas fiestas en grandes salones y restaurantes, pero casi era una obligación celebrarlas en los jardines propios con lo hermosos, grandes y privados que eran.

Muchas mesas hermosas habían sido colocadas aquí y allí, entre los árboles y macizos de flores, lejos de la fuente pero a una distancia suficiente como para que todo el mundo la pudiera admirar. Habían conjurado iluminación en forma de globos dorados en árboles y arbustos, y la mesa de los novios estaba sobre un estrado de madera con columnatas en las esquinas traseras por las que subían enredaderas de flores blancas. 

Había mucha gente invitada a la boda, aunque no todos se habían quedado al banquete por no poder comprar un regalo suficientemente suntuoso para la ocasión. Aún así estaban todas las familias de sangre limpia decentes del país, más alguna del extranjero y algunos miembros del Ministerio de Magia.

Claro que, no había nada de extraño en esto. La boda del heredero Malfoy era un acontecimiento social que saldría en todos los periódicos mágicos del día siguiente...

Lucius miró desde la balconada del que habría de ser su nuevo dormitorio, aquél donde durmieron sus padres, al jardín. La fiesta seguía aún sin estar ellos presentes, los 'homenajeados', y todos charlaban, reían, bailaban y comían felices y haciendo gala de unos exquisitos modales. 

La verdad, tenía la sensación de que nunca iba a llegar el momento de dejarles a todos. De acuerdo que le gustaba ser el centro de atención, era uno de sus derechos de nacimiento, pero aquello era excesivo. Eran demasiadas personas falsas a su alrededor, demasiados intereses de por medio en cada apretón de manos, demasiada agitación desde hacía días....

Pero por fin todo se había terminado. Ahora era el nuevo Lord Malfoy dueño y señor de todo lo que conllevaba su apellido, y su padre estaba relegado a un segundo plano. No tendría que vivir más con él; se mudaría a la 'casa de recreo' como habían hecho todos los Malfoy al casarse sus hijos y donde de seguro tendría que retirarse él también con el tiempo.

La verdad es que el librarse de su padre era la razón más importante por la que se había casado, porque no había amor en su matrimonio. Y seguramente no lo había habido en ninguno de los matrimonios de su familia, y es posible que tampoco en muchos de los de la gente que había alllí abajo. Aunque el amor era algo muy irrisorio, y tampoco le daba especial importancia. Además, nunca había estado muy seguro de saber amar... tener sexo sí, pero ¿amar? Lo máximo que sentía era apego por algunas personas que le caían mejor que otras, aunque era cierto que había poca gente en esa categoría... ni siquiera pensaba que pudiera llegar a contarlas con una mano. 

De cualquier modo, podría haber sido peor; al menos conocía de sobra a su nueva esposa. De hecho le habían dejado elegir entre cualquiera de las tres hermanas, pero realmente no había elección posible. Andrómeda y él nunca se llevaron bien, Bellatrix era demasiado joven y además tenía ya un pretendiente en otra familia... así que quedaba Narcissa, rubia y hermosa, posesiva y ambiciosa como él mismo.

No hacían mala pareja después de todo, y sus hijos seguramente serían hermosos y perfectamente Malfoy como marcaban las tradiciones familiares. Se suponía que tenían que tener más de un hijo, porque llevaban generaciones teniendo un sólo heredero y eso era algo muy peligroso para cualquier familia.

Si le pasara cualquier cosa a él su padre tendría que procrear de nuevo o nombrar otro heredero, y eso sería realmente funesto... así que tenían que tener descendientes a toda costa y cuanto antes, mejor

Era por eso por lo que Narcissa y él se habían retirado del banquete. La tradición exigía que se intentara procrear al primer hijo en la noche de bodas.

Con un suspiro mal contenido se echó mano al nudo del pañuelo níveo que le cubría el cuello y que ya era agobiante y lo soltó, deslizando la suave seda después lentamente, porque no tenía ninguna prisa. Llevaba una capa a juego, blanca y perfecta, que no dudó en quitarse y arrojar sobre una silla del siglo XVI. El blanco le gustaba, pero prefería el negro de su traje cerrado y perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo, abotonado alto hasta las clavículas, con cuello mao sin cerrar para poder lucir el pañuelo

A Severus le había encantado, aunque eso tampoco era nada nuevo. Cualquier cosa que hiciera o se pusiera le parecía fantástica, porque era de él. Le veía un poco como su héroe, su modelo a seguir, pero era un pobre iluso. Nunca podría comparársele en nada, y a sus años ya debería haberse dado cuenta.

De hecho seguramente lo hubiera hecho de no estar tan enfrascado en sus continuas luchas con su ahora primo Sirius Black y sus amigos de Griffindor. Por supuesto, Sirius no había sido invitado a la fiesta, aunque Lucius tenía la sensación de que de haberlo sido tampoco habría ido.

Los que sí que estaban allí eran sus compañeros death eaters, como era evidente. Su propio padre era uno de ellos, lo mismo que iban a serlo la mayoría de los jovencitos que estaban ahora mismo bailando y emborrachándose en su jardín. Por supuesto, Severus también lo sería. Y Bellatrix. Y Lestrange, Avery, Nott, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Wilkes y Rosier. 

La mayoría eran compañeros que estaban ya en 7º curso, aunque otros ya se habían graduado y esperaban su iniciación. El Dark Lord prefirió esperar a que estuvieran todos, suponía que por evitarse ceremonias innecesarias. Era demasiado engorroso como para repetirlo cada dos días...

El pensar lo que sucedería si a Lord Voldemort le apeteciera llamarles en ese mismo instante hizo que se le dibujara un amago de sonrisa en los labios

- ¿Lucius? ¿Qué haces ahí? - La voz demasiado aguda de Narcissa le sacó de sus pensamientos. Lucius se volvió a mirarla y vio que llevaba un batín de seda granate abierto sobre el cuerpo desnudo

- ¿Qué te importa? - Le contestó de malos modos arqueando una ceja y tirando el pañuelo que aún sostenía sobre la capa

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a desnudarte? 

- Estoy perfectamente a gusto con mi ropa, gracias -- El rubio clavó los ojos glaucos en ella antes de girarse al balcón de nuevo

Narcissa casi se quedó en shock. ¿Lucius rechazando abiertamente un amante? La joven corrió a un espejo cercano y se miró en él, comprobando cada detalle de su cuerpo y no hallando nada que pudiera resultarle desagradable. A todo el mundo le gustaba. Siempre le decían que era hermosa.... ¿Acaso su marido no la encontraba deseable?

- ¿No te gusto? ¿Te parezco fea? - Le preguntó, su voz temblando levemente

- Oye, ¿por qué no te vas a tu habitación y me dejas tranquilo?

- Ésta es ahora mi habitación.... 

- ¡Pues entonces vete a otro sitio! ¿O es que la Mansión es demasiado pequeña como para que no pueda estar solo?

- Pero debemos hacer el amor, es la tradición de tu familia, lo dijo tu padre...

Lucius se volvió a ella, un brillo peligroso en su mirada, y estampó la puerta del balcón con fuerza antes de acercarse a ella. Narcissa era hermosa, sí, pero a veces era un poco demasiado corta para su bien. La tomó por la seda de la bata y la atrajo hacia sí violentamente, mostrando más su desnudez en el proceso

- ¡Me importa un carajo lo que dijera mi padre! ¡Es a mí a quien tienes que obedecer!

Las manos de ella, finas y suaves, se cerraron sobre la que sujetaba su bata

- Sólo quería agradarte, pero como siempre, nada lo hace - Las retiró y movió la cabeza a un lado, llevándose con ella los bucles rubios que caían por su espalda

- No me apetece acostarme contigo, y no pienso hacerlo por obligación - La respondió soltándola, intentando olvidar sus últimas palabras

- Al menos déjame quedarme en el cuarto. Si mañana no amanecemos juntos...

En eso tenía mucha, mucha razón. Tan seguro como que el sol salía por el este, a la mañana siguiente Maximus Malfoy se presentaría en la habitación a ver si sus órdenes habían sido cumplidas. Este pensamiento le arrancó un gruñido desde lo hondo de la garganta, y agarró lo primero que tuvo a mano (una librería) y la tiró al suelo, iracundo

Odiaba que la gente controlase su vida. Odiaba a su padre por muchas, muchas cosas, la peor de todas y de la que partían todas las demás precisamente esa. Maximus tenía que controlar su vida en todo, tenía que hacer siempre lo que el deseara, ¡sin llegar nunca a sus expectativas! Nada de lo que hacía estaba bien, ningún logro era suficiente. Seguramente al día siguiente le diría que su matrimonio podría haber sido mejor, o que hubiera sido más acertado escoger a otra de las hermanas. Le diría que es un inútil, que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de follarse a su propia esposa, que cualquiera lo haría mejor que él

Lucius pateó la cómoda del siglo XVIII con rabia y tiró lo que había por encima, que cayó sobre la alfombra verde oscura rebotando. Un jarrón que su madre había comprado se hizo añicos contra las baldosas del suelo, rociándolo todo de fragmentos de porcelana, y Narcissa se echó hacia atrás, asustada, y se subió a la cama

- ¡¿Lucius....?!

- ¡Que le den por culo! ¡No voy a hacerlo, joder! --gritó dándole una patada a un libro que de la estantería que había volcado - ¡¿Es que ni siquiera puedo elegir a quién quiero follarme?! 

_No_, le dijo su mente. _Has de casarte con una de las Black... y tener hijos perfectos y mágicos con ella..._

En su deambular furioso llegó frente al espejo de pie de borde dorado que había a un lado, junto a los armarios y se miró en él, respirando agitadamente. El pelo medio corto y muy rubio lo traía despeinado, los ojos grises eran de un acero que igualaba las espadas que decoraban la pared sobre la cómoda, una mueca en el rostro que mostraba los dientes perfectos como tenía que ser todo él

Narcissa no se atrevía ni a moverse. Era una Black, había visto todo tipo de maleficios en su existencia, había experimentado la violencia, sabía de lo que los mortífagos y su señor eran capaces... pero nunca se había enfrentado cara a cara con ninguno. Y tenía miedo de su nuevo marido. ¿Sería así bajo la máscara blanca? ¿Qué podría hacerle a una persona llegado el momento, en un arranque como aquél....? ¿Qué podría hacerla a ella.....?

El reflejo del espejo devolvió a Lucius convertido, una vez más, en lo que su padre quería de él; una réplica de sí mismo, aunque en rubio de ojos claros. Un mortífago leal y lleno de ira contra todo y todos que sólo conoce el lenguaje de la violencia. El perfecto Malfoy.

Quiso destrozar el espejo, quiso hacerlo añicos para no verse... pero se dio la vuelta de golpe, los ojos prendidos en el suelo alfombrado que no le recriminaba nada. No lo iba a romper. Así es como su padre hubiera actuado.... ¡y **no** era él! 

- No soy él.... - Murmuró agitando lentamente la cabeza y repitiéndoselo un par de veces más, como si quisiera asegurarse de ello

- Eh... ¿Lucius? - Al ver que parecía más tranquilo, Narcissa aventuró a acercase al borde de la cama, algo más cerca de él. En todos los años que conocía a Lucius, nunca le había visto así. De más joven, en Hogwarts, era incluso jovial... Cierto que nunca había sido alegre, pero nunca le había visto amargarse por nada que no tuviera que ver con Arthur Weasley

_Y yo que acepté la boda pensando que mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer... Pero no le conozco después de tantos años...._

De pronto se oyeron golpes en la puerta, y el matrimonio se volvió a tiempo para ver a Maximus entrar con Dobby, el elfo doméstico que había ido a buscar a su amo al escuchar tamaño escándalo en la habitación, temblando y pegado a sus pantalones de cachemira

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? - Demandó, una mano en la cadera y la otra en la empuñadura de su bastón, imponente en su altura y capa negra y majestuoso como todo Malfoy - Lucius, te he hecho una pregunta

Lucius no sostuvo la mirada helada de su padre, sino que la desvió oportunamente a la librería que había lanzado al suelo

- Tropecé

- Ah. Te tropezaste.... - dijo arqueando una ceja - Espero que no seas tan torpe con ella en la cama. Necesitamos un heredero perfecto, aunque con lo que eres seguro que sale un squib 

- Será perfecto, padre, no te preocupes

Una mueca de ironía y desprecio se dibujó en el rostro de Maximus Malfoy

- ¿Preocuparme? Cómo voy a preocuparme, con lo extraordinario que has demostrado ser... Oh... -alzó las cejas al ver en el suelo los pedazos del jarrón- ¿También te 'tropezaste' con el jarrón de Rachel, inútil?

A Malfoy Sr. le importaba un carajo el jarrón. De hecho, Lucius le contó a Narcissa años atrás que mató su esposa Rachel porque no se podía tolerar que un Malfoy se divorciara...

Narcissa vio a Maximus sacar la varita a cámara lenta. Puede que no conociera a Lucius tan bien como pensaba, pero sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Lo había visto en más de una ocasión; Maximus siempre aprovechaba cualquier circunstancia para castigarle, más aún si había alguien delante para así poder humillarle

Como siempre, Lucius no hizo nada y su padre se ensañó con él antes de lanzarle contra el armario con un conjuro, dejándole allí suspendido como si le hubiera clavado contra la madera

- Espero que mañana hayáis consumado vuestro matrimonio. Y no me obligues a volver a venir, Lucius... - Le amenazó enfundando la varita para marcharse momentos después a seguir ejerciendo de anfitrión con los invitados del jardín

La bruja agitó la cabeza una vez estuvieron solos, colocándose las guedejas rubias mientras reflexionaba para sí cómo era posible que con su carácter Lucius pudiera dejarse anular con tanta facilidad por su padre. Salió de la cama por el lado que no había pedazos de cerámica y se acercó a su esposo que colgaba inmóvil a medio metro del suelo, la cabeza ladeada y sangrando por la boca, los ojos fijos en el blasón de los Malfoy entrecruzado por dos largas y afiladas espadas

Buscó su varita entre sus pertenencias y conjuró un _finite incantatem_ que dio con los huesos del mago en las baldosas del suelo. Y entonces, Narcissa se le quedó mirando con los ojos azules grandes, muy grandes

Lucius ahogó un gemido de dolor en su brazo al intentar moverse, pero después apretó los dientes con fuerza para incorporarse. Se limpió la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano y reparó en ella, que aún le miraba con esa expresión 

- ¡Deja de mirarme así! - Rugió estampando su puño en las baldosas para luego levantarse con rapidez, si bien tuvo que recostar la espalda en el armario cuyas puertas había astillado con el golpe

- Lucius... eh... no sé qué ha pasado... mírate en el espejo... - Murmuró, y el rubio comprendió que su gesto no era de compasión por él, sino de sorpresa 

Aún bamboleándose ligeramente se acercó al espejo de marco dorado y serpenteante y quedó parado delante, helado. Narcissa se subió a la cama y gateó hasta el borde para ver mejor. El reflejo de Lucius mostraba su traje ahora desastrado, las marcas incipientes de los golpes en su rostro, el labio partido, los ojos grises muy abiertos y su pelo suave, despeinado y castaño oscuro 

- Yo no he hecho nada, te lo juro, sólo rompí el hechizo que te tenía paraliza--- Terminó la frase con un chillido que se apresuró a ahogar con las manos sobre la boca al romper su esposo el cristal a puñetazos en un arrebato

- ¡Lucius, por Merlin! ¿Qué haces? ¿¿Te has vuelto loco?? ¿¿Es que quieres que regrese??

El nuevo Lord Malfoy se volvió a mirarla, pero Narcissa tuvo la impresión de que no sabia quién era, tan extraña era la expresión en sus ojos

- Agh, ¡no hagas eso! -le dijo al ver que se tocaba los cortes de las manos con los dedos y se quedaba ensimismado con su propia sangre, que goteaba- Ven aquí, vamos... vas a poner la alfombra hecha un asco....

Como no reaccionaba, le agarró de un brazo y le atrajo hasta la cama, donde se sentó junto a ella

- ¡Deja ya de hacer eso! - le volvió a imprecar - ¡Lucius! ¡Sólo es tu pelo, por Merlin, no se acaba el mundo, tíñelo de nuevo...! - Le dijo ya exasperada al ver que seguía mirando su sangre manchar su piel pálida y de paso la alfombra

Le tomó las manos bruscamente, con lo que dio un respingo, y Narcissa limpió con la sábana de seda para ver si eran profundos o si podía curarle ella misma. Por suerte así fue y con un pase de varita había dejado de sangrar, pero él siguió como hasta entonces.

La mujer le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos, agitándola, y no sacó reacción de él. Era como una estatua de mármol pálida y fría, aunque impura por las marcas rojizas de la sangre

- ¿Lucius? - Puso una mano en su hombro, sin atreverse a más

- No me había visto nunca... de adulto... - Murmuró agitando la cabeza, una mano insegura subiendo hasta tocar sus cabellos castaños

- ¿Eh? 

- Sólo una vez, cuando era un crío, cuando mi madre me lo dijo

- ¿Decirte qué?

- Esto - Dijo, y le enseñó un mechón de pelo. 

- No lo entiendo, ¿tu madre te dijo que eras moreno? -- Narcissa estaba perdida, muy perdida

- ¡No soy moreno! - Casi le gritó, y se pasó una mano por el rostro, respirando profundamente para calmarse - Mi madre me conjuró al nacer porque no quería que me pareciera a él...

Rachel Malfoy sabía de sobra cómo era su esposo y en lo que quería convertir a Phobos, su primer hijo, de modo que al nacer Lucius y ser casi moreno decidió que pasara lo que pasase, quería que al mirarse en el espejo no viera a Maximus perseguirle...

- ¿A tu padre? Pero no eres como él... quizá os parezcáis físicamente pero...

- No lo sabes... no me conoces -Dijo, una mueca amarga en sus labios

- Pero tengo ojos. No eres tu padre, Lucius, por mucho que él se empeñe en que sea así - Apretó suavemente su brazo, y el mago la miró como si la estudiara... antes de erguirse y gemir de dolor. Se tiró de espaldas sobre el colchón, los ojos cerrados

- Dame la varita.... - Ella se la alcanzó, y mientras Lucius devolvía su cabello al color que todo el mundo pensaba que era el suyo a pesar de las cejas oscuras, fuera estallaron los fuegos artificiales que daban por concluida la fiesta

- Quítate la bata y ayúdame a desnudarme - Ordenó cansadamente, y la bruja cumplió puntualmente desabrochándole la casaca y ayudándole con los pantalones. La sangre del -de nuevo- rubio sería el remate del engaño; Cuando Maximus entrara al día siguiente los encontraría juntos en la cama sucia de sangre, y el demonio quedaría satisfecho al menos por unas horas.....

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

******************************************************************************************************************************************

5/6-9-03

**NdlA: **Vale, se me ocurrió el otro día en el metro lo de su pelo, seguramente pensando en Isaacs haciendo de Luce, to rubio con las cejas oscuras XDD Y de nuevo, una especie de Luce x Narcissa XDDD Al final me gustarán como pareja y todo '__'


End file.
